


New Patient

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV), Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Vanessa Ives consults a mental doctor, Bedelia Du Maurier.





	

Vanessa walks down the street slowly, overwhelmed by people and noises. This is the first time she has left the house since Sir Malcolm departed for Africa. She wonders whether she is doing it for her own sake or for the benefit of Mr Lyle. He has always been so supportive. She owns him to meet the doctor, at the very least. Vanessa is a bit sceptical about the nature of the consult. The matters of spirit should be left to the divine intervention and not science.

But as her faith falters, her heart is more open to unconventional methods. She is intrigued that the said professional is a _woman_.  It makes her somehow more willing to divulge her story.

Naturally she has heard about Dr Bedelia Du Maurier’s reputation. Rumours spread faster than consumption, even if you are not inquisitive. An only daughter of a rich French merchant, went against her family’s expectations and left Paris for London in pursuit of independence. A single woman living alone in the capital. If that was not scandalous enough she would pursuit a career in an experimental field hardly any people give credence to.

Perhaps that is the reason her practice is no longer thriving. Or it could be the hearsay about the death of one of her patients. It is said he swallowed his tongue while he was under hypnosis.

Vanessa is not sure how much of that to believe.

With an uneasy mind, she arrives at Dr Du Maurier’s house. A spacious building in a fashionable area, much too big for a solitary woman. Vanessa thinks that the doctor might have disowned her roots but she did not forsake her family’s fortune.

Trying not to hold any prejudice, she approaches the door and rings the bell.

 

Bedelia Du Maurier glances through the window at the people and carriages passing outside. She has never been very social (an unacceptable quality for a woman) but, since the “incident” with her patient, has hardly left the house.

She has agreed to meet with Vanessa Ives out of courtesy to Mr Lyle. He was one of her first cases and they remained in touch. She was privy to many of the hidden treasures of the British Museum owing to that peculiar man.

She does not see patients anymore, apart from _one._

The doorbell rings and she opens the door herself. Bedelia used to employ an assistant but that became redundant as her practice diminished.

The woman standing outside is a beautiful brunette with an intelligent gaze and a gentle face.

It is evident she is under a lot of strain, as the loose dress indicates weight loss and the dark circles under the eyes, lack of sleep.

“Ms Ives, is it? Come in,” she lets the woman pass before locking the door. They make their way to Bedelia’s office, a spacious room with large windows and a single desk in the middle.

“Please take a sit,” Bedelia gestures to an empty chair on the opposite side of the desk before taking her spot. Vanessa hesitates for a moment but when Bedelia makes no attempt to encourage her, she slowly sits down.

“Did Mr Lyle explain to you the nature of my work?”

“Yes, in a way. He said you are a mental doctor and that you helped him to overcome a case of ennui,” Vanessa replies, her voice still low and weak, this being the most she has spoken in weeks.

“Quite right,” Bedelia’s tone is professional and somehow icy, “Before we begin, you should understand that this session is strictly confidential. I am not allowed to discuss it and you cannot either. Is that clear Ms Ives?”

“Yes. And please, call me Vanessa,” she attempts a faint smile but Bedelia does not return it.

“You are my patient. Not my friend,” her gaze meets Vanessa’s, “Now, what brings you here?”

Vanessa’s stare moves away, as if to gather her thoughts or her courage, or perhaps both.

“It is not that simple. My story is not of a conventional nature. What if it involves murder?” Vanessa finally meets the doctor’s eyes.

“As I said, this is a confidential conversation Ms Ives,” Bedelia’s interest has been piqued but she does not let it show.

“What if it involves things beyond that?”

“And what would that be?”

Vanessa hesitates again, clenching her fists and fighting the urge to leave.

“Do you believe in God, Doctor?” she asks, pulling her strength together.

Bedelia says nothing. No, she does not believe in God. A superstition used to control the masses, but it is not an opinion she wildly spreads. Nor is it relevant now. She patiently waits for Vanessa to continue.

“I am losing my faith and I feel utterly alone without God. I don’t know who am I supposed to be. Perhaps it is what he intended all along.”

“He?” Bedelia enquires.

A look of defeat passes Vanessa’s face.

“May I ask you question? Why are doing this? This work?”

“The mind requires as much care as the body. I wish to help people, “Bedelia recites a well-practised response. But it is not true. She went into medicine to defy her parents and earn her independence. Yet the human body has a terminal point with all its predictability and weakness.  The mind, however, seemed liked an uncharted territory she wanted, _needed_ , to explore. Self-edification has always been her driving force.

Vanessa looks at her closely, as if not entirely believing her explanation.

“You want to see if I’m worthy of your study,” she states to Bedelia’s surprise, “If I am of any interest to you. You don’t need money, that is not why you have agreed to see me, but you do need interesting people.”

For the first time Dr Du Maurier smiles.

“Who wants you to be alone Ms Ives?” she steers the conversation back in the desired direction.

“There are things beyond this world. Dark things. Evil things,” Vanessa speaks with a new found courage, “There are all those things that walk in your nightmares. Witches, vampires, Lucifer.”

Bedelia’s eyebrow arches slightly, she has heard many similar accounts. Nothing more than an illusion of an ill mind. But a mind she can study nonetheless.

“Do you believe me?” Vanessa presses on.

“I believe that you believe,” Bedelia retorts.

Vanessa lets out a dry chuckle. “So no then. I was sceptical too, you know. It is not easy to come to terms with being an object of an eternal satanic quest.”

“What would Lucifer want with you, Ms Ives?”

“There are things within me that should never been unleashed. I have always been drawn to the dark. He knows that. He prays on that. He finds your penchant and he pushes you in that direction. He wants you to need him. To be depended on him.”

Bedelia eyes widen and a memory stirs in her mind.

_“I can help you if you ask me to.”_

This case might prove interesting after all.

“Could I offer you a glass of wine Ms Ives?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover fic inspired by a request on tumblr and my love for both of those ladies. I hope I did them justice.
> 
> You can always find me at http://bedeliainwonderland.tumblr.com/


End file.
